


Lover's Sweet Death

by AgniKayos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, Goddesses, Light Angst, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniKayos/pseuds/AgniKayos
Summary: The Afterlife circles around two lovers, a firey captain bound her ship and the guide of the dead barred from the sea. They meet every night for minutes, so close but so far apart.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Lover's Sweet Death

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, Death Ment and Drowning Ment
> 
> Stay Safe

Lover's Sweet Death

The journey to the Afterlife was dark. Soul shuffled along through the mist, the cold invading their vulnerable forms. This tested the soul's endurance. when a soul gave up on its journey to the lighthouse, it would freeze. Thus littering the path with statues of ice, their faces frozen in realization. The souls that reached the lighthouse stood at the end of the cold pier, looking over the murky waters. Some souls grew impatient and attempted to cross, all falling short and being confined to the frigid waters. 

Time passed and a ship arrived, captained by a ghostly woman, her soot grey skin rivaled by her fiery hair that danced as if underwater appealed to many. She never spoke, but her intentions were clear, to ferry the souls to the Gates. The ferry led past the drowned souls, who sang out mournful tunes, begging to be pulled from their frozen hell. 

The ferry stops in front of the gates, where Death finally greets the souls. She greets the Captain with kind words "amica mea, bonum te videre." Death said, she blew a kiss to the Captain who responded, "Merci mon amour," a voice echoed in the souls' mind as if she broadcast the words mentally. They stood there staring into each other's eyes until a wave drew the boat away from shore. "Je dois aller Levian, la mer appelle à nouveau." her voice echoed in their minds again as she rested her hands on the oar. "Usque die crastino Rena, salvus erit." Death responded, beckoning the souls, her dark skin illuminated by the glow of her eyes. 

Her hair crowned by dark roses and a scythe gleamed in her hand. She has an aura of power but also one of a beacon, a guide. The tides started lapping at the soul's feet, causing searing pain to grip their form. "Saba veniunt observata aestus reciprocatione ortum, in porta et claudere simul." She turned, guiding the souls to the warm embrace of the Afterlife.


End file.
